Clusternia Note
= Clusternia Note= Clusternia Note is a fan-made dialect of Ar Tonelico. It is a relatively powerful dialect and male or female reyvateils of the continent Althiona use it for their song magic. It is a rare and sophisticated dialect, therefore, information on the language is very scarce. History 400 years ago, sometime before the Grathnode Inferia event happened, during the time where the planet was slowly losing its life, a female scientist by the name of Aurilea Lanyorim came up with the plan of creating a way to make the continent of Althiona float while she researched for a way to restore Ar Ciel. In doing so, she created a special type of Reyvateils called Hymmnians. Hymmnians were either male and female, and unlike normal Reyvateils, their life span was as long as a human's. one of the Hymmnians, Divolija Artelm, was a Dia-Celim Type Hymmnian, and she was the first Hymmnian born. Aurilea took the girl as her daughter-like figure, and many other Hymmnians viewed her as their mother. Aurilea raised them for 15 years, teaching them of their duties, in hopes that they would by able to find a way to restore Ar Ciel back to life when she could not. Unfortunately, one of the scientists, Ourim Qopretuh, wanted to use the Hymmnians as experiments to use so that they could find a way to harvest the D14-Energy Core within them to use to adapt and evolve. Aurilea, horrified by the discovery of the plans, refused to allow Ourim to doing so, and thus, in a rage, Ourim killed the female scientist in front of Divolija, who was now 16 at the time. Divolija, in grief and anger, created the Clusternia Note with her emotions of negativity and vengeance creating it, and used her Song Magic to kill Ourim. Divolija carried the wishes of Aurilea, and created an Symphonic Wave Reactor to enable Althiona to float in the air. When the Grathnode Inferia event came, the continent lifted off, carrying humans and Hymmnians to the safety within the skies as the land became covered by the Sea of Death. Unfortunately, in order for Althiona to stay afloat, Divolija had to live, for only her powers were strong enough to power the reactor, so she entered a deep hibernation state using a TFP Capsule, and left the duty Aurilea gave her to the Hymmnians, hoping that Ar Ciel would be restored back to its former glory. Her subconsciousness was what led to the birth of the Clusternia Note. Notes The dialect is very similar to its sister dialect, Pastalie, but it has more emotions and can produce more effect and power. Grammar The sentence structure of this language is easy. It goes like a normal sentence, with "/:" as its full stop. E.g. HAmArA/: (I sing.) The Emotion Notes in the Dialect use Emotion Sounds for their banks. The Sounds flow from left to right. For example, take a look at the sentence here: HHmArIA/: (In my hope, I'll sing to you) "H" means that the singer has hope, "A" means 1st Person and "IA" means 2nd Person. Imperative Modifier: -nu E.g. hAmArIAnu (I order you to sing) Negation Marker: Nn Hypothetical Marker: -ea Passive Modifier: -eh Subject Definer: X.x. Ownership Aenllia (My star, it gives me power) IAenllia (Your star, it gives you power) Server Grammar Symbols S Songs Songs that are carry the Clusternia Dialect are are known in the class MODILUM. For example, the Song Alphomega is a Song made with the Clusternia Note Dialect, so therefore, it would be known as MODILUM_ALPHOMEGA. The Note uses a server command (which introduces the song through the server) in this form: NAvAkA (Song/Hymn Name) ya (Name of Singer) isa ngunit:hymesi >> Xc=(Name of Server)/: (I shall install Name into me, of Singer through the server Name with the power of songs!) How to create a Song's Execution Code is quite easy. For example: ﻿ ﻿ Server: Advanced Grammar E.g. Xc=A00/: (Server Code: Execute the Song within me) Lexicon A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Example text Category:Languages Category:Hymmnos Dialects